critsandgigglesdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Nu
Nú is a gentle runaway slave the party encountered in the swamps of Galimond, and promptly adopted. 'History' Not much is known at this point of Nú's personal history. He has only revealed that he was on the run from slavers when the others found him, with a childhood so deprived he didn't even know what dessert was. He has disclosed that he was forced to fight his mentor to the death by the people who owned him. While not knowing much about the world in general, he at least knows something about werewolves, as shown when handling the lycanthropically transformed Denavir. 'Personality' Nú has demonstrated a gentle shyness and a kind nature, and is clearly carrying the weight of emotional trauma. He has also shown a knack for handling wild animals, which came in handy when Denavir transformed into a werewolf. And, defying the expectations of the big, quiet guy being dumb, he's displayed flashes of insight and cleverness. He was initially exuberant in his explorations of this thing called "dessert", but after eating himself sick, has sworn off sweets. While fending off a group of Will-o-wisps, he was sent into a fearful rage when they started attacking with bolts of electricity. He also found himself overwhelmed by the Carnaval celebrations in Galimond. 'Once Upon a Time in Galimond' Throughout their investigations of the goings-on in Galimond and the connections to Uncle Lucky, Nu's gentleness and calm observations were helpful to the party, as he often proved the voice of uncomplicated reason and clarity. When Lady LeBlanc's troops of construct soldiers attempted to seize them, Nu surprised himself by unleashing a gout of lightning from his maw, destroying several soldiers. When pulled into the mirror by Oleandra's power, Nu found himself transformed, inside and out, into a lost child, trying to find his way through the dark and forbidding forest. He found asylum in the form of a quaint cottage, which hand been left open, a meal cooling on the table. Rather than eat the food laid out, he neatly prepared his own porridge, cleaned up after himself, and availed himself of a bed. Upon awakening, he looked up to see three bears watching him: one large and red, one small and white, and burly medium-height black bear. Nu's kindness touched them so that even the scowling black bear invited him to live with them. When Lucian arrived through the mirror from his own story, he convinced Nu to come with him, though neither could place how they knew the other. Nu bid farewell to his bear family and went with the blonde prince through the mirror to find their way home. Upon shattering Oleandra's power, Nu was restored to his former self. As the party was leaving Galimond, the handmaiden Elaine gave each of the party an embossed white envelope from the bedridden and much-weakened Lady LeBlanc. In each envelope was a card inscribed with a vague prophesy Oleandra believed would help them on their journey. Nu's read simply: Choose Hope. 'Giddyup Fred: Plane and Simple' In order to learn more about Mr Grey and the artifacts, the party traveled north, towards Aurelion's homeland of Arcos, the center of magical learning on the Iron Continent. Between Galimond and Arcos, however, lay the vast and dangerous Wild Plains, a wasteland warped by chaotic magic and plagued by "planar storms". The party hired two guides to assist them accross the Plains: the cool and professional half-elf Masato, and the scruffy Spratt. During their trek, they found a chest bearing the name of "Hyucko the Slime Wizard". Upon opening it, the party was blasted by a wave of gooey slime, gluing them together. A group of pixies asked them if they wanted to be separated, and receiving an affirmative, scattered them across the planar system. Nu and Lucian were sent to what they assumed was the Plane of Water, where they were pursued by an angry band of Kua Toa, beset by steam Mephits, and befriended a large Water Elemental they dubbed "Blobbert." They found the gateway back to the Material Plane and reunited with their partymates, save for Masato, who was nowhere to be seen. 'Higher Learning' As they reached the edge of the Wild Plains encountering a pack of displacer beasts, the party met Aurelion's sister, Hope, and their foster father, the satyr priest Father Aristophanes. Hope and Aristophanes led them to a huge mechanical device called a "locomotive", which they boarded, bidding farewell to Spratt. The locomotive bore them swiftly to the city of Dionia, home to the Academia Sophia. There, they accessed the great library, gathering information on the supernatural forces at play. Nu also took the opportunity to research his own homeland and where to find it. They also made the acquaintance of Dr Reginald Grass, the dead wizard whose spirit was left in trust to the school's Post-Mortem Communications department. Grass gave them more information on Mr Grey and the artifacts. While there, Hope introduced them to a friend of hers in the Divination department, Cressida, and the not-always-reliable but very powerful seer, Hecuba. Hecuba and Cressida used their powers to give each of the party more information on their quest and on personal concerns. Hecuba even gave Nu the first look at his parents since he was a small child, and the name they gave him: Kaito ''''Nutao'eyvindr. More than a little overwhelmed, Nu decided to let his compatriots continue to call him "Nu", but now it was an abbreviation of true surname. In gathering information on their adversary, they also came into contact with the head of the school's History department, Professor Agrifex, a red dragon living in the school's lower levels, essentially "kept" by the school. He refferred to Nu as "little cousin", and Nu found himself more than a little flustered by his attention. Though the party had many small adventures in Dionia, things took a turn when the were told by Lacrymosa, a student in the Post-Mortem Communications department, that Professor Von Tooms, the department dead, and the Dr Grass, the department's head, were missing. The party investigated and found signs of a struggle. Cressida pointed them in what she thought was the right direction. Pursuing the perpetrators, they confronted a trio of Drow and did battle, slaying on, imprisoning the other two and recovering the unconcious Von Tooms--but no skull in sight. Their pursuit of the skull was cut short when students from the Thalassic Engineering department ripped a hole in reality, summoning an army of fish-men and a tentacular eldritch horror, sending the school and the city into terror. The party arrived and used Nu's blood in a spell to free Professor Agrifex, who did battle with the monstrosities outside. Scaling the school's Tower of Thought, the party found the lab wher the tentacled monster had been summoned. Eventually, the party was able to slay the creature and close the rift in space. They did what they could to aid in the recovery efforts, organized by Agrifex, who had been installed as Archchancellor of the school in place of the late Archchancellor Klord, but didn't have long before they had to leave in pursuit of Dr Grass' skull, to prevent his vast knowledge from falling into the wrong hands. Stealing a locomotive, the party took off for the Dragonspine mountains to intercept the theives in Bludwald. 'Giddyup Fred: It's Never Sunny In Bludwald 2: Necrotic Boogaloo' Crossing the Dragonspine mountains into Bludwald and the Borix Empire, the party encountered the magic-merchant, Emilio Pinweather, and his new valet, Red Bird, who looked and sounded exactly like a scruffy Masato, but with no memory of who Masato was. The two groups formed a small caravan as they traveled and kept each other safe from the dark forces native to the nation of Bludwald. They saved a dwarf named Grigor from Banshees, and in gratitude, Grigor invited them to stay the night in his master's castle. The castle, a converted abbey, was home to Count Admar, who filled his home with warmth and beauty in defiance to the darkness outside, and played host to a strange, masked religious sect called the Selani. Count Admar was welcoming and gracious, though by the end of their lavish dinner, the only one not unnerved by him and the Selani was Aurelion. That night, everyone except Aurelion--protected by the Weiss Ring--discovered they had been drugged. Fighting off the effects, they went to check on Emilio and Red, and found Emilio unconscious on the bed, Red nowhere in sight. Aurelion took Emilo outside to guard him in a dome of magical energy, while the others searched for Red. They discovered a secret passage which led them into the bowels of the abbey and found Red stretched out on a table, about to be harvested for parts by the beauty-worshipping Selani. They did battle with the Selani, eventually unmasking their leader, revealing a cluster of dark crystals in place of a face. During the fight, which ended with the leader being shattered and dissolving into black sand, Nu caught a blast of crystals to the face, sharp enough to pierce into his scaled hide. Taking Red and frightening the remaining Selani into fleeing, they left the abbey and continued towards their destination. While tending to Nu's injuries, Lucian pricked his finger on the crystal shards and bled onto Nu. Somehow, this triggered a painful transformation in Nu, and a pair of draconic wings burst forth from Nu's back. Shortly thereafter, they bid farewell to Aurelion, who enlisted Emilio's aid in returning to Arcos to care for his traumatized sister and help his homeland to rebuild. 'Other' He was gifted a Ring of Water Walking and a Stone of Good Luck by Auntie Edith, the swamp witch of Galimond. Category:Characters